Annual Report 2009 - 2010
At the Queensland Branch Rover Council Annual General Meeting the following Rovers were elected to Executive positions for the ensuing year: *Phillip Verner - Chairman *Shaun Sandilands - Deputy Chairman *Rowan Yates - Resources *Cameron Stanley - Promotions & Service *Xavier Musson - Communications *Michael Watkins/Sinead Argent - Treasurer *Tammy Richards/Sam Caterer – Secretary *Shari Cunningham - Awards. The first task of the new executive and the current region representatives was the Annual Rover Conference held at Baden-Powell Park, Samford. The conference updated the Rover Strategic Plan and established goals for the year ahead including reversing the downward trend in Rover numbers, improving organisation of QBRE activities, increasing effectiveness of QBRE meetings and improving communication. The June Long Weekend saw, the annual running of the Central Queensland June Moot in Emerald. In July QBRE Chairman Phillip Verner and BC Rovers Gavin Brady attended the National Rover Section Program Review Meeting in Sydney. The meeting was a valuable insight into the activities of the other state Rover sections and also started to determine the direction of the National Rover Section Review. The month also saw Christmas in July held again at Murrenbong Scout Campsite. Rovers participated in this year’s EKKA Bash Car Challenge in front of 15,000 people in the main arena. The participating vehicles were Aspley Rover Crew’s The Flaming Bull, Downlands Rover Crew's Thumpa, The Gap Rover Crew's Bug Guts and Wahminda Park Rover Crew's Tonka. Rovers from throughout Queensland attended CQ Service Moot in Gladstone which saw Rovers canoe down Auckland Creek cleaning out rubbish. Auckland Creek is the main creek that runs through the town and up the other end it goes close to the dump. The organising crew planned the paddling so that they had the flood tide helping them get up the creek and the ebb tide back out! QBRE has held two “Introduction to Rovers” in the second half of the year with plans for one more before the end of the year. Introduction to Rovers is designed for those who are new to Rovers, doing squire training, starting a crew, etc. and has a flexible program to help Rovers and Crews just starting out to get the most out of Rovering. Stafford Rover Crew again ran Billy Bash at Murrenbong Scout Campsite. Over 30 Rovers assisted with the directing of parking at the 2009 V8 Supercars Race Day at Queensland Raceway. The Rovers were highly commended for their efforts and proceeds from the day’s activities provided a valuable source of fundraising for the crews involved. August also saw the Annual Rock the River boat cruise organised by Clifton Hill Rover Crew. In September, BC Rovers Gavin Brady participated in the BP Awards presentation at Government House, where five Rovers were presented with the Baden-Powell Scout Award by the Governor and State Chief Scout. Rovers again supported the annual Rover Games night at Agoonoree in addition to the many other Rovers who also served as staff. Approximately 30 Rovers attended this year’s “TNT” Test n' Track Moot at Queensland Raceway. Five cars participated on this occasion at this event which is designed to teach Rovers how to drive their Banana Bash vehicles, practice recovery, etc in a noncompetitive environment. There was a strong turn out by Rovers this year at the Wonargo Revue on Rover night; motivated in part by the appearance of the QBRE Deputy Chairman Shaun Sandilands and others in the cast. Over 50 Rovers from throughout the state attended the annual Christmas Moot held this year in Rockhampton at Seeonee Park Campsite. The Queensland Aquatic Rover Moot (QARM) organised this year by Downlands Rover Brad Smith was held at Noosa Sea Scout Campsite. The event included a mix of beach, 4WD and water activities. Branch Commissioner Gavin Brady also reports attending the Noosa Venture along with several other Rovers to assist with the provision of the boating activities for the weekend. In mid January the annual National Rover Council meeting was held in Sydney. The Qld delegation comprised Rovers Shaun Sandilands (Delegation leader), Cameron Stanley (Delegate) Sam Caterer (Observer) and BC Rovers Gavin Brady. The meeting discussed Rover training, policies for major events, improved communications, promotions and ways of supporting Rovers in Northern Territory. BP Lodge Founders Night was held at the Stones Corner Masonic Centre. QBRE Chairman Phillip Verner delivered the Rover Report and service awards were received by Capalaba, Downlands, Sandgate and Brisbane Inner City Rover Crews. Back to Basics Moot was held for the first time at Murrenbong Scout Campsite. This new event was organised with strict rules to ensure “traditional” Scouting was observed including bans on any electrical, battery or gas appliances. Modern tents with floors, folding chairs, plastic tables and other camping equipment were also banned. Roventure 2010 organised by Kate Jeffrey, was a great success with over 140 Venturer’s and Rovers attending this year’s event at Baden-Powell Park. Roventure is an activity for Venturer Scouts run by Rovers each year to introduce them to the Rover section. Many crews use the activity as a way of meeting and getting to know members of their local unit. Bash car rides are always a popular part of Roventure; until the cars breakdown! The very well maintained dam area up on the side of the hill was also a real hit with the Venturer Scouts! Management of the Southport Den has greatly improved with a team now assembled to carry out a range of tasks including maintenance and planning for improvements to the property. Category:Organisation Category:Reports